A Bad Frog's Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the festive season and a certain Bad Frog gets to experience Christmas and the joy it brings


**A/N**

**I felt like writingbthis because it's the holidays plus a certain Bad Frog needs love this time of year and Dominic along with Constantine's daughter Sneaker helps him realise what the holidays are all about.**

**I hope you guys like**

* * *

><p>"So, how does this Christmas thing work again, Number 2?" Constantine told Dominic as it was mid December so Dominic was letting his Bad Frog celebrate the holidays instead of going back to Russia like he always did every Winter.<p>

"It's the best time of the year, boss, where everybody gets gifts, there are great treats but it's about family." Dominic told him surprising Constantine.

"I-I don't have a family, Number 2." Constantine said softly making Domijic feel bad placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy that's not true, you have me, Uncle a Dominic and Uncle Kermit oh and Nadya!" Sneaker said making Constantinecsmile.

He never really celebrated Christmas because his parents thought itbwas a weird human thing, makingva dominic underdtand but he knew that Nadya would help since she had gotten him a gift seeing him pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl.

Lucky Charms were Constantine's favourite cereal but they were drinking hot cocoa but Constantine was quiet because he wasn't sure.

But he remembered that Kermit wanted him to come for Christmas dinner so sighed, as Sneaker was playing Christmas songs on her harmonica since Domijic had taught her how to play.

It warmed the Bad Frog's heart since his little thief was talented like him but knew she had written a letter to Santa, but Kermit was helping.

"Sweetie, it's al,ost your bedtime, as you have school in the morning." Constantine told Sneaker.

"Your father's right, but we're gonna do grown up things." Dominic told her as she hopped off.

"Number 2 I need your help, to make Christmas possible for my little thief." Constantine told him.

"I see but I can help, Nadya too." Dominic told him seeing his friends's cheeks go pink at Nadya's name.

"We know you like her, boss." Domijic told him.

Constantine sighed as he needed help so didn't mind but heard Sneaker praying while in her night dress and hooded cloak making him choked up hearing her mention him but wiped away his tears, entering as it was story time seeing her on his lap, as he was making up a story hearing her laugh.

It warmed his heart to hear her like that, but was determined to help her.

He kissed her goodnight but was leaving her to sleep as he was calling Kermit explaining his plan and heard the surprise in his older cousin's voice.

He hung up, but was meditating sijce he needed help to pull Christmas off making Dominic smile at how sweet he was being for Sneaker.

"If only they could see this side of you, boss." Dominic said to himself yawning and going to bed as Constantine needed him.

That next morning, Constantine was wide awake and ready to go, Sneaker too making Dominic chuckle.

After returning from dropping Sneaker off, both Constantinecand Domijic got a surprise seeing their house was decorated and a huge Christmas tree was in the living room.

"H-How can this be?" Constantine asked.

He saw Kermit there a,ong with Nafya making Constantine blush seeing her as Kermit chuckled because it was cute.

"Remember we talked on the phone, about the holidays?" Kermit asked.

Constantine nodded as he realised that his cousin was helping him with the holidays making the Bad Frog blush.

"Good Crog, thanks for helping.

Sneaker is really excited for the holidays, I can't let her down." Constantine told him.

"Hey it's okay, we're family." Kermit said.

Nadya smiled as this was cute, knowing she could help her Bad Frog as this was his first Christmas in a long time.

"We know you're also helping him have a good Christmas, without him knowing huh?" Domijic said.

Nadya nodded as she was hoping it would be okay.

* * *

><p>Sneaker was amazed coming home from school, seeing the decorations especially the Christmas tree wondering how her Dad had mentioned to get it here, seeing Dominic there while Constantine was with Ketmit and NadyaChristmas shopping but were fixing a snack but Sneaker was thinking about what to get Constantine for Christmas making Dominic smile, because she cared about her father.<p>

She was eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa since she wad too little for coffee but she had enough money to get her Dad a gift.

"But Daddy loves jewels, Uncle!

You can only get those, ig you steal them, like Daddy." Sneaker said.

"No, we can go to the jewellery store, and get him something nice." Dominic told her which she loved.

She was going with him to the mall but singing to Christmas music which Dominic thought was cute.

Sneaker picked out a diamond Rolex surprising the clerk that a kid of Sneaker's age was able to pay for it.

"I get a huge allowance, okay?" Sneaker said to him.

The clerk understood gift wrapping it but Sneaker was going to make her Dad a card when they got home, which Dominic found adorable.

They were seeing that Constantine woukd be out still as Sneaker was putting her Dad's gift under the tree which Dominic thought was sweet.

"He's gonna love it, but we should order in." Dominic told her.

"Yeah!" Sneaker said making him smile.

He was ordering pizza, as they loved pizza among other things but was seeing the little Bad Frog dancing to Christmas music making him chuckle because it was cute knowing Constantine was very sweet when it came to his daughter.

Dominic hoped that his boss wasn't getting in trouble, while shopping.

That night, well later that night, Constantine was back with Nadya but saw a gift under the tree as Domijic told him the gift was from Sneaker.

"Aww she's so sweet, but she'll love the gifts we got her." Constantine told him.

Dominic nodded as he knew his boss cared about Sneaker despite being a Bad Frog.

* * *

><p>It was a week before Christmas and when Sneaker woke up, she saw that snow had fallen outside meaning fun and winter games getting out of bed at once, taking off her night gown and Cape but putting on her fleeced hooded Cape for Winterbhearing her Dad downstairs as she was downstairs seeing her father in an apron, making her giggle.<p>

"Morning, Daddy, you're making breakfast?" Sneaker said to him.

"Well your uncle went out, but we can have fun today." Constantine told her.

She was excited but knew they could have fun, as the snow reminded him of Russia his old home, but was feeling better seeing Sneaker beside him.

"Daddy you okay, you look sad?" Sneaker asked.

"It's nothing sweetie, to be worried about." he told her.

They were eating warm oatmeal with honey and Constantine was drinking coffee while Sneaker was drinking hot cocoa but we're talking about the holidays but Dominic thought was cute because she cared about her father a lot.

After that, they were in the snow, throwing snowballs, building snow frogs and forts but Constantine couldn't stop smiking which made Sneaker happy as she was playing with him.

That afternoon, Sneaker was taking an bap but he was seeing his cousin had texted him but he was replying and chuckling softly but playing the piano playing Christmas music.

After waking up, Sneaker was joining in singing as she loved to sing but to herself and with her Dad knowing that her uncle Kermit always did a holiday show on Christmas meaning she might have to sing but Constantije understood, singing while playing.

"It is always fun when we sing together, Daddy." Sneaker told him.

Constantine smiled as he agreed but they were having fun.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve morning as Sneaker was awake but excited knowing Santa was coming tonight but saw many gifts under their tree knowing that Santa woukd bring more gifts hoping that he woukd bring gifts for her father, because he deserved some.<p>

She was playing with action figures and dolls while waiting for her Dad to get up because it was the holidays so was letting him sleep in but was singing to herself and Dominic heard her knowing how shy she was hoping she woukd get confident Because she loved to sing like at the pageant in school.

"Think fast!" Sneaker said as Constantine was hit by a snowball chuckling.

"No fair!" Constantine said chuckling.

They were running around and havingbfun as Kermit wondered what was going on.

They were laughing and having fun.

Later that evening, they were having pizza but Dominic chuckled.

He knew that Sneaker wouldn't sleep tonight, because of Santa coming as Constantine chuckled but was making hot cocoa as that woukd soothe Sneaker into sleep but we're having pizza for dinner.

"Awesome, thanks Daddy!" Sneaker said.

"It's fine, sweetie." Constantine told her.

They were rough housing but Nadya giggled at that, because it was cute and had gifts for them but was seeing them happy because she knew that seeing Constantine happy made her happy, hugging her Bad Frog.

"Merry Christmas, Constantine." Nadya said.

Constantine giggled kissing her as Sneaker was grossed out by that being seven but Constantine knew she was like that with Jay, Sam'sTexan nephew but she blushed at him mentioning it but smiled as the pizza was here.

Nadya was giggling at their antics but knew tomorrow was Christmas meaning new toys for Sneaker.

She saw they were having Ben and Jerry's for dessert meaning it would take a while for Constantine and Sneaker to cool down.

Dominic understood but was helping her.

She had gotten Constantineva jewel encrusted crown since he had wanted the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London, but had been foiled by his cousin and his friends but she heard him sneeze which bothered Sneaker as she placed a hand gently on her Bad Frog's head, feeling a fever beginning.

"Aww, my little thief has the cold, and on Christmas Eve!" she said.

"I'm fine Nadya, I wanna enjoy the holidays with my little thief and torment Kermit!" Constantine said scratchily but Sneaker underdtood that her Dad needed to lie down.

"Aw we were gonna sing carols and read the Night before Christmas, and now Daddy can't join in!" Sneaker said making Domijic underdtand.

"Maybe we can, as long as we're careful." he said.

"Yay!" Sneaker told him making him chuckle.

They were going to Constantine's room seeing him in bed wondering what they were doing in here.

"We wanted to spend Christmas Eve with you, Daddy." Sneaker told him.

"Thanks sweetie, as I feel terrible, but sweet you guys want to do this." Constantine said to them.

"It's Christmas Eve Daddy, of course we wanna be with you!" Sneaker told him seeing him drink orange juice.

"Aww thanks guys, as I was worried for you, because of this cold." Constantine said coughing as Dominic rubbed his back but they were singing carols without playing the piano like they normally did but after that, they were taking turns reading the Night before Christmas doing voices.

Constantine smiled sneezing and feeling feverish but sleepy which Nadya found cute but kissed his head.

"Bed, Sneaker as the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa will come." Domijic told her as she hopped off to bed.

Domijic was wrapping gifts with Nadya's help which he welcomed greatly but knew Constantine and Sneaker woukd love it in the morning when they woke up Plus they were stunned seeing Constantine's sister, Toph show up.

"Hey it's the holidays, and I'm his sister.

Isn'tbthe holidays about family?" she told them.

Domijic chuckled at that knowing Sneaker loved her Aunt Toph but knew Constantine would be surprised seeing his sister, as she heard coughing from her brother's room.

"He caught a bad cold, Toph, be careful." Domijic warned.

Toph underdtood as she cared about her brother and Sneaker.

It was now sunrise but Sneaker was awake wondering if Santa had been seeing the stocking hanging on her door was full of things like candy and small toys, along with jewellery making her happy.

"I knew Santa wouldn't forget me!" she told herself eating a cookie wondering if her Dad was awake and feeling a little better opening her door hopping out seeing her uncle and her aunt Toph making her happy hugging them making Toph giggle, at her niece.

"Hey sweetie, merry Christmas sweetie." Toph said.

Sneaker was very happy as she loved her family but heard that her Dad was still sick.

They were opening gifts, but Sneaker was happy but saw Nadya there underdtanding so knew Constantine would get better plus he was tough.

They were playing in the snow but Sneaker was havingbfun sledding as Toph was snowboarding making Sneaker in awe hearing Toph laugh so was teaching her.

They were havingbfun but it was soon time for goingbto the theatre for Christmas dinner but Sneaker was goingbto cause mischief therr for her Dad to Uncle Kermit and his friends but were happy getting out of Dominic's car but Kermit was worried, knowing that Sneaker was up,to something.

She was entering the theatre, but saw her uncle and the others being their usual selves, and was already planting some of her mischief making Domijic chuckle at her antics knowing normally Constantine did this, so was happy she was doing that.

"What kind of mischief are you guys planning, to unleash?" Sam asked

"What mischief are you talking about Uncle Sammy, you okay?" Sneaker said.

"You know what I mean, young lady!" Sam told her.

Dominic smirked at how mischievous she was being knowing she had a few surprises for them knowing Constantine would be proud of his little thief seeingbthe others goofingvabout plus Jean was here knowing that was why Sam was in a good mood, since he was pretty grumpy when Jean wasn't there.

"I see a certain Bad Frog isn't here, mon ami." Jean told them.

"Daddy had a bad cold, so he had to stay home." Sneaker replied.

"Really, he's sick?" Kermitbasked.

Sneaker nodded as she was feeling shy but saw Jay and Yoko there making her feel better and having fun.

Jean saw Sam shake his blue feathered head at their games knowing they would be doing their autumnal talent show later seeing Sneaker tense up as she knew she would have to sing making Jay understand hugging her making her blush.

"We should sing together, that way you won't feel so shy." Jay said.

But Sneaker was deciding to do some karate but Jay was also going to do some roping and riding making Yoko impressed because her cousins were brave

During the talent show, Kermit was surprised seeing them do their act but Dominic chuckled at their antics recording it for Constantine but he was proud of Sneaker and her friends.

When they got back, Constantine was asleep but Toph was understanding and proud of her niece since she was pretty brave Seeing Sneaker watch her Dad wake up, as he chuckled seeing her hug him knowing she wasn't afraid of a cold making him chuckle.

"How did things go, at the party, little thief?" Constantine asked.

"Really well, plus Jay and I did an awesome act of karate with roping and riding which impressed the adults." Sneaker told him.

"Very intresting, did we scare Uncle Kermit, as always?" Constantine asked sneezing.

"Oh yeah, it involved fireworks!" Dominic said as Sneaker nodded.

"I'm very proud of ya, sweetie since Toph was taking care of me, while you guys were out, Nadya too." Constantine told her coughing.

Sneaker was hugging him but humming as they were deciding to stay up like they normally did, but Dominic was making hot cocoa for them, plus Sneaker was playing carols on the keyboard since it was like a piano.

Nadya smiled as she had gotten back from work but hadn't eaten yet ordering in, but we're having pizza at midnight making Dominic chuckle going to bed, carrying a tired Sneaker, tucking her into bed, knowing she'd had an intresting Christmas.

He knew they would have an intresting new year.


End file.
